


The Nine Stexal.

by Morten98Mo



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morten98Mo/pseuds/Morten98Mo
Summary: For thousands of decades ago, there was dragon like creatures, that roamed the skies. Each of them with their own task, to run the world named Stexal. The nine dragons were ruled over by the dragon Queen: Dimura, the creator.The world was held together by a Jewel stone, that was the size of a human head, it was Dimura’s pride and joy, without it, the world would turn apart.Stexal has been living in peace for many years, until the day of separation. The Queen was extremely sick and was on her death bed. The nine dragons fought over, by who were going to take her place. For four days they fought, but non were victorious. Dimura, was not thrilled by her children’s behavior. The only option to try to keep the peace, were to separate the jewel in nine pieces.TDOS (The day of separation).Not long after the death of Dimura, The Creator, the dragons were establishing their own kingdoms, and did not want anything to do with the other dragon’s, in chase their Jewel were stolen.After many years, some of the dragons died, and some lived.Year 6422 ATDOS (After the day of seperation) We follow the story of two young brothers, who is soon to become the most powerful.
Kudos: 2





	The Nine Stexal.

"Quiet Ewin, do you see what's over there?" whispered Moi. Carefully, he picked up the bow from his shoulder and placed an arrow on the string. “I see it, it is a female elk, a rare sight to see in this forest. Mom will be happy about this”, Whispered Ewin with a sly smile. Moi looked at Ewin, nodding in agreement with his little brother's words. Moi suddenly opened his fingers, the wind sounded after the string was let go. The arrow whizzed through the wind and straight into the elk's heart that howled during the fall.

“A good hit Moi! You have always been the best hunter of us!” Ewin shouted happily as he patted Moi on the shoulder. They walked quietly to the elk and began to skin it. "Dad would have been proud of you." Said Ewin, peeling the elk. "He shouldn’t have left us." Said Moi sadly.  
The Miossec brothers took their prey home to the cabin and surprised their mother.  
"Mother? Want to see the most perfect elk we've had in a long time?” Shouted Moi, as he stood outside the hut.  
The door to the cabin opened, where stood Enora Miossec, mother of Moi and Ewin.  
"Oh my! I'm so proud of you two.” Enora said proudly. "We did this for you mom, we will always be here for you." Ewin said encouragingly. Enora squatted down and began to cry. "Mother? What’s troubling you?" Said Ewin, shaken, as he walked over to his mother.

"The same thing your father said the first time he got an elk, and that you two really want to help an old and unnecessary lady like me." Said Enora, as she wiped away some tears.  
Enora got up, looked at both of her sons, and smiled. "So, who's ready for elk stew?" She said, beaming with joy. Moi looked at Ewin and nodded. “Ewin smiles more than he usually does, has he met anyone? Has he found anything?” Moi thought suspicious.  
"I'm going to find some mushrooms, I’ll be right back." Said Ewin, as he was on his way into the woods. Moi began to become even more curious about what was hidden in Ewin. "He has never made that suggestion before, I’ll sneak behind him." Moi thought as he cared for the elk.  
“What are you going to Ewin? You have passed several mushrooms, which have been laying on the ground. " Moi thought as he followed Ewin.  
It started to get more and more muddy the further they went into the forest. Moi, began to get tired, after several steps in the mud. "Maybe I should stop him now?" Moi thought as he passed in the mud.  
SWOSH!  
Something grabs Moi, and he immediately finds out that he has been caught in a net. "Help! Let me go!” shouted Moi, after his brother.  
“Moi? Why did you follow me?” Ewin asked in shock. Moi did not answer. Ewin took out the knife and cut the rope, so that Moi fell. “Where were you going Ewin? You have passed a lot of mushrooms!” shouted Moi, as he went out of the net.  
"You should never have followed me, Moi." Said Ewin, mysterious. 

“Ewin? Who is this? I said no one should follow you!” said a mysterious voice. Moi looked confused at Ewin. “What is he talking about? Do you know this man?” Moi asked, taking a few steps back. "take care of him Ewin, or you'll be thrown out of the group!" said the Bandit, as he had a sly smile. Ewin looked at Moi and grabbed his knife.  
"Ewin, what are you going to do?" Moi asked, getting ready to run. Ewin looked at the bandit and said. "We need him, he has much more experience than I have, he is a good hunter!" Said Ewin, with hopes. The bandit stopped smiling.  
“I have to consult with Chief Merik, you may look strong, but don’t take this easily” Said the bandit, as he walked over to the trap, and set it up again. "Let's go Ewin, mother is waiting for us." Moi said, as he turned around, to return to the cabin.  
“Who is this Chief Merik? And what does he think about me becoming one of you?” Moi asked, as they were returning. Ewin looked at Moi and smiled. "They are called the Storm Bandits, they are the fairest people on this planet. Chief Merik, is a powerful man, with a lot of power, thanks to him, we have great opportunities in the future, We will become a separate race, we will have our own kingdom!” Said Ewin encouraged. “Your own kingdom? Is it true?" Moi asked, looking for an answer. "Yes, and he will be the new king, the famous king who slaughtered all four races." Ewin said, smiling with excitement.  
Moi was a little put out and had hopes. "Maybe I'll join this group." Said Moi determined. "Is this true? This is what I have been trying to become, a warrior, maybe a ruler.” Moi thought as they arrived at the cabin.  
“There you are! I have been waiting for you for a long time, what have you been doing?” Enora asked desperately. "We found some ruins, so we took some time off to check it out." Said Ewin lying. "So like you two, always been adventurers." Said Enora, smiling. "Let's finish the Elk stew." Said Enora, as she walked back.

-It took four days before Moi got an answer from the Storm Bandits.

“Moi? You have to wake up, they are here!” Ewin whispered as he shook Moi. Moi suddenly woke up and looked at Ewin strangely. "Who?" Moi asked, rubbing his eyes. "the Storm bandits!" Ewin said, smiling with excitement. Moi jumped out of bed, put on his clothes, and walked towards the exit.  
Outside there were three men standing there, each with their own horse. All of them looked rough. The one in the middle had a black beard, black hair, lots of sores on his face and a huge ax on his back. "Could this be the famous chief?" Moi thought, looking at the man in the middle.  
"Sit down on your knees, you stand in front of the most powerful chief on the whole planet, Chief Merik! The true owner of all the Stexal stones!” Shouted the man to the right, as he spits.

Moi and Ewin sat down on their knees and bowed. Merik got off the horse and walked towards Moi. "Hmpfhh," Merik said, smiling.  
"Is this really what I have come here for!" Said Merik in a loud voice. Merik looked at one of his bandits and nodded. The man on the left got off his horse and gave him his sword.  
"Get up, Moi." Merik said, looking down at Moi. Moi got up and saw Merik in his dark eyes. Merik gave Moi the sword he was holding in his hand. “Prove that you are worthy enough, you will fight to the death against one of my soldiers.” Merik said, looking at the man sitting on the right side.

"I will not let you down Chief Merik!" Said the Bandit, drawing up his sword. Moi looked at the Bandit and became desperate. "He looks tough. This is not going to be an easy match." Moi thought. "You're dead, freshman!" rooted the Bandit as he stormed against Moi. The bandit swung the sword at Moi's head, with all his might. Moi dodged just before. "Now is my chance." Moi thought, and drove the sword straight into the Bandit's stomach. The bandit kicked Moi away.  
"Ough!" shouted the bandit, as he spat out blood. The bandit swung his sword once more, at Moi's head. Moi parried, and pushed the sword of the bandit away. “He does not feel pain? A normal person would have died of pain by now. " Moi thought.  
Moi looked at the bandit's wound, it was getting darker and darker. "Hahaha, something's wrong… Ough!" Stopped the bandit, as his head hit the ground. Behind the bandit stood Merik, with the ax in front, and full of blood.  
Moi was shocked and looked at Merik. “You are worthy enough, I see the strength that hides in you! Welcome to the Storm bandits! ”Said Merik, while nodding to Moi.


End file.
